Kurt's 22nd Birthday
by KlaineFan88
Summary: Kurt's turning 22, but he's missing the one thing that makes it special, his boyfriend.


My first story so please don't be too harsh :D.. I don't own Glee or any of these characters. Please review

* * *

Kurt woke up and looked on the other side of the bed. It was empty. With a huge sigh he got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Yesterday Blaine was supposed to come home from the war. The last time he had talked to him was about 2 months ago. The war was over, but Blaine still wasn't home.

And even worse, today was Kurt's 22nd birthday.

Kurt was just about to make a cup of coffee when he heard a knock on the door. He jumped up and ran opening it. He had a huge smile on his face expecting it to be his boyfriend surprising him, instead, it was Rachel.

"Hey! Happy Birthday Kurt! I have our whole day planned!"

Apparently she didn't see the disappointment in his eyes, but he plastered on his fake smile just for her. He didn t want to go out for his birthday. He wanted to sit in bed and cry. He hasn't seen Blaine in person for a little over a year. 1 year 2 months and 15 days to be exact, not that he was counting.

"Let me grab my coat and I will be ready to go!"

"For this day being all about me, you sure keep texting a whole lot. Who are you talking to? Do you have a new man in your life that you aren't telling me about?"

They were in line at the movies getting ready to see Titanic 3D and Rachel looked up at him.

"Sorry, I m just excited! And no, there is no new man in my life, but thanks for bringing up the fact that I am a loner."

"You aren't the only one that feels like a loner Rachel." he said quietly.

"Oh Kurt!" She said and hugged him "Don't worry, Blaine will be home soon. I can feel it. Let's just try to enjoy the rest of your birthday, shall we?"

They grabbed their popcorn and pop and sat down to enjoy the movie.

Rachel was walking Kurt back to his apartment when her phone chimed as he was about to unlock the door.

"Want to come in and have a glass of wine or do something? I don't really want to be alone tonight."

Rachel smiled at him.

"I think what you should do is go inside and relax. It will be a great night, I promise."

Kurt didn't want her to know it, but she was kind of hurting his feelings. Why would she leave him like this? He is all alone, missing his boyfriend of about 5 years and he just wants someone to talk to. And why does she look so happy? Before he could respond though, she fled down the hall and to the elevator.

Right before she disappeared inside the elevator she yelled, "Maybe you should take a nice hot bath. That should make you feel better!"

Rachel was getting weirder and weirder as these years went on, he thought.

Kurt opened the door to his apartment and the first thing he noticed was that something was glowing in his hallway. He walked slowly towards it and saw that his bathroom door was open and that soft music was playing. Walking into the bathroom he gasped. There were candles and flowers all over and the bathtub was full of water and bubbles.

"Rachel, when you told me to relax I didn't think you meant like this. How did you even do this?" He said out loud to himself.

"Well, I was hoping I could join you, if you didn't mind."

Kurt whipped around and his jaw dropped. Blaine. Blaine was standing in the doorway of the bathroom holding more red roses smiling brightly. He was wearing a black suit and a black tie and he looked absolutely gorgeous. Tears started to spring to Kurt's eyes as he ran towards him. He almost knocked Blaine over with the force of his hard hug.

"Happy Birthday baby. God I've missed you so much. You look amazing and even better than I remembered you looking. The war is over Kurt. I m home for goo-"

Blaine didn't get a chance to respond before Kurt's lips were on his. It was the best feeling in the world. They could feel each others wet tears on their cheeks, but they didn't care. Soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. After a little while they stopped and Blaine put his forehead against Kurt's. They looked into each others eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm home now."

"These are happy tears Blaine." Kurt said with a chuckle. "It's been so long since I ve seen you."

"I know. 1 year 2 months and 15 days to be exact."

Kurt just smiled. Blaine had been counting too. He honestly had the best boyfriend ever.

"So, I have prepared a lovely evening in a hot bathtub, with a hot boyfriend, and a nice bottle of wine. Would you like to join me birthday boy?"

Kurt smiled as he started to undo Blaine s tie. After he pulled it off his head, he took off his jacket and threw it across the floor.

"I never knew Kurt, the one who loves clothes more than anything, would throw such an expensive outfit across the floor." Kurt looked up at him and saw him smirking. He just gave him a small kiss and continued on. He slowly unbuttoned his white shirt. There was no need to rush this. They had all the time in the world now. He wanted to drag this out for as long as possible. Once it was unbuttoned he brushed it off his shoulders and it slid onto the floor. He stands there and rubs his hands across Blaine s chest, which only had a little bit of hair. Being in the military gave Blaine a lot more muscle than he had had in high school.

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips once more making his way down his jaw, neck and then to his chest. He licked one of his nipples and heard a gasp. Smiling, he took it in his mouth and began to suck. Blaine began to moan and he could feel Blaine start to get hard in his jeans.

"Kurt, as much as I am enjoying this, our water is going to get cold if we don't take our bath."

Kurt gives a gentle bite and kisses his lips again quickly.

"Okay. Let's finish getting you undressed."

Kurt grabs Blaine's pants and undoes the zipper pushing his pants down.

"Well, this is a little unfair. I'm only in my boxers and you are fully clothed."

Kurt smirked and said, "Why don't you do something about that?"

Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt above his head and sighed.

"You and your layers." He said with a laugh.

Blaine then continued to lift Kurt's undershirt over his head then kissed his way down his chest to his pants. He undid the belt and soon they were both just standing in their underwear. They each took off their own underwear and Blaine was the first one to climb in the tub. Holding Kurt's hand, he helped him in so he wouldn't slip. Blaine sat down and soon Kurt was on his lap with his legs wrapped around Blaine's back sitting chest to chest. They stared into each others eyes for a long time with dopey grins on their face. Kurt then wrapped his arms around Blaine and rested his forehead on his shoulder.

"Thank you. For everything. Especially coming home safe and sound. I don't know what I would do without you."

Blaine kissed his shoulder and reached over to the side of the tub to grab the bottle of wine and the two glasses. Handing Kurt his glass as he sat back up, Blaine popped the cork and it flew across the room shattering a picture of a beach they had sitting above the toilet and it crashed to the floor. They looked at each other and began to laugh. Blaine poured them each some wine and put the bottle aside and held his glass up to Kurt's.

"We should make a toast."

"This is to you coming home safe and sound."

"And to your 22nd birthday."

They touched glasses and took a sip. Blaine put his glass aside and did the same with Kurt's.

"I need to tell you something."

Uh-oh. Blaine looked nervous. This couldn t be good. "Okay..."

Blaine smiled and as if he was reading his thoughts he said, "Don't worry Kurt, this is a good thing." He pecked Kurt on the lips and put his hand on his cheek rubbing his thumb across his cheek bone. He stared into his eyes for a few seconds before continuing. "Kurt, the only thing getting me through each day for the past year was knowing that at the end, I would be coming home to you. I have been in love with you since I first saw you on those steps at Dalton, but I was too scared to do anything about it. I felt like you needed a friend at the time, not a boyfriend. But when my lips touched yours for the first time, it felt like I had died and gone to heaven. You have made me the happiest man in the world for the past 5 years and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kurt felt like his heart was going to explode. All he could do was smile and run his hand up and down Blaine's arm. He gave his shoulder a small squeeze as to show him he wanted the same thing.

Blaine continued, "I want everything with you. I want to go to bed and have you be the last thing I see before falling asleep. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning. I want us to fight over who does the dishes even though we will end up compromising every time and we will do them together. I want to be the one greeting you at the door with dinner when you come home from work complaining about the other people who write for Vogue. I want us to grow old together and have a 50th anniversary." Blaine pauses and kisses Kurt. It is soft and sweet and then he licks Kurt's lower lip and he opens his mouth instantly. He runs his tongue across Kurt's teeth which results in a moan from the back of his throat and suddenly they both become hard.

Blaine stops and reaches to the side of the tub where he had laid two towels neatly folded. He lifts one towel and underneath it is a small box. He grabs it and turns back to Kurt who looks speechless.

"Kurt, will you make me the happiest man for the rest of my life and marry me?"

Kurt looks from the ring to Blaine and back down to the ring. It is a beautiful silver band with 3 stones, one blue, one plain diamond and then one hazel. The colors of both of their eyes. He smiles up at Blaine and practically shouts "YES YES YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

They kiss again and both of them have tears rolling down their cheeks. Blaine takes the ring out of the box and shows Kurt how on the inside it says Courage and slides it on his finger.

"We should get out before we get all wrinkled."

Kurt agrees so he gets off of Blaine and they both stand and climb out of the tub. Blaine lets the tub drain and grabs a towel to dry off Kurt. When he dries Kurt's hard cock, Kurt whines a little. Blaine quickly dries off himself, blows out the candles and lifts Kurt into his arms bridal style and walks him to the bedroom.

Blaine is straddling Kurt, licking one nipple while squeezing the other.

_"Blaine, please."_

"Tell me what you want baby." He looks into Kurt's eyes and runs a hand through his soft brown hair. Both of them are a little out of breath and a little sweaty, but they don t care.

_"Blaine... Fuck me."_

"As you wish, birthday boy."

Blaine leans over to the bedside table to grab a condom and lube and as he does this, their cocks rub against each other which makes them both moan. He puts lube on his fingers and puts one finger in.

"God baby, you feel so good. I have been dreaming of this for so long. I've missed you. I've missed this."

Kurt just moans and when Blaine crooks his finger, Kurt lifts his hips in the air and yelps. Quickly Blaine enters 2 then 3 fingers.

_"Please Blaine, just hurry up and fuck me."_

Blaine starts to open the condom when he feels Kurt's hand on his. He looks up into his blue eyes with one eyebrow raised in question.

"No. I've waited so long for you, Blaine. I want you. I want all of you and I want to feel all of you."

Blaine leans down to kiss him hard on the lips. "I love you." He then throws the condom back on the bedside table and says, "Are you ready?"

Kurt nods and Blaine starts to push in. He feels so good and amazing. Hot and tight. They both moan loudly and then Blaine reaches for Kurt's left hand so he can hold it tight. His other hand helping hold himself up he starts to thrust. Together they moan loudly.

_"Yes.. ung... deeper Blaine."_

_"Fuck Kurt. You feel amazing."_

Blaine thrusts as hard as he can and soon all they can hear is their headboard banging against the wall, skin slapping skin, and their hard breathing. Soon Kurt becomes still and screams, "_BLAINE_!" Kurt has come between both of their stomachs and clenches hard around Blaine. Three thrusts later, Blaine comes the hardest he ever has and he can feel himself filling his boyfriend - no - _fiance._ He smiles down at Kurt and they kiss lazily whispering I love you's to one another. Blaine pulls out and Kurt whines at the loss.

Blaine grabs a kleenex to wipe him and Kurt off then lays on his back exhausted. Kurt then cuddles up next to him laying his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I can't wait to become Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

Blaine just smiles at him and kisses his forehead. He slowly runs his hand through Kurt's hair.

"Happy birthday baby."

"Thank you for making this the best birthday I could ever ask for."

"Crap."

"What?" Kurt looks up at him concerned.

"I forgot to get you a present."

Kurt just laughs and gives him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Honey, I think I am set for life. I don't need anymore presents for as long as I live. I have exactly what I want right here, and that is you, back in my arms for good."

Blaine just smiles down at him and holds him closer, if that is even possible.

"Welcome home Blaine."

And they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
